1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pixel, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display panels have become larger and lighter, a stable driving method has been developed in order to display an accurate and clear image with high-integration and high-precision in order to implement a 3D stereoscopic image.
In particular, a display device including a large-sized display panel or high-speed frame driving for driving of the 3D stereoscopic image is required. Since respective periods for initialization of a data voltage, compensation of a threshold voltage of a driving transistor, writing of data, and light emission are not sufficiently ensured by the high-speed driving mode, realization of images having accurate luminance.
In order to solve the problem, various research and development for a pixel circuit structure, a driving mode, and luminance compensation have been conducted. However, since the pixel circuit structure is complicated and power consumption may increase due to the luminance compensation or the driving mode, adverse effects including increased production costs and lack of improvement in non-uniformity of luminance may occur. Also, the driving method becomes complicated due to the complicated circuit structure and the signal connection wire, such that stable driving of the pixel is difficult and a reduction of the aperture ratio is caused.
Accordingly, a pixel and a display device including the same are required, that improves numerous aspects, such as simplification of pixel circuits and wiring, and a driving method thereof ensuring a sufficient period of each driving process and stable driving, while ensuring a pixel aperture ratio of a large scale display panel or a high resolution display panel and maintaining performance thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.